


Пять причин, по которым Сигрюн Эйде нравится носить платья

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Post-Canon, it’s a bit vulgar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Пять причин, по которым Сигрюн Эйде нравится носить платья

Сигрюн любит короткие платья, и для этого достаточно причин. Во-первых, слишком редко выдаётся возможность их надеть: лето — время охоты на троллей, а в другие сезоны носить что-то без двойного начёса не позволяет погода. Так что между Сигрюн и платьями стоят серьёзные препятствия — а препятствия обычно только раззадоривают.

Во-вторых, в жару (а жара в её понимании — всё, что теплее «плюс двадцать, солнечно») по сравнению со снаряжением охотника свободная юбка, под которую задувает ветерок, — воистину дар богов.

В-третьих, Сигрюн знает, что у неё красивые ноги: тонкие лодыжки, мускулистые подтянутые икры, — и юбка выше колена демонстрирует их куда выгоднее, чем штаны. Удачнее разве что вид совсем без одежды — но это только для избранных.

В-четвёртых, ей нравятся ошарашенные взгляды тех, кто до того видел её только на охоте, в рабочем костюме, а то и вовсе поначалу принял за мужчину. Так забавно обманывать ожидания.

В-пятых...  
Далснес — город небольшой, все местные достопримечательности можно без спешки осмотреть за пару часов, так что, когда тёплым сентябрьским днём Сигрюн и Миккель под руку прогуливаются по берегу, его взгляд всё чаще останавливается на других «достопримечательностях». У этого платья не только юбка выше колена, но и неплохое декольте — Сигрюн хорошо продумала, что надеть.

Она поворачивается к своему спутнику, ненароком прижимаясь грудью к его предплечью.

— Как насчёт экскурсии... вон в тот лодочный сарай?

Удобное место на отшибе — этот сарай когда-то служил базой для детских игр, и для недетских тоже подойдёт. Может быть, в честь «экскурсии» Сигрюн даже расскажет пару-другую баек из своего детства — та самая лодка, которую они с ребятами много лет назад угнали, кажется, всё ещё здесь, — но это потом. Сейчас — поцелуи, по которым она уже соскучилась за полдня, крепкие объятия, жаркое предвкушение, когда руки Миккеля с талии сползают на бёдра.

Терпение никогда не было её сильной стороной: Сигрюн расстёгивает ремень и молнию на штанах Миккеля, запускает туда руку, высвобождая от ткани несомненное свидетельство его интереса. Зачем затягивать, если они оба уже готовы? Закидывает ногу ему на бедро; он с коротким смешком шепчет ей на ухо: «Торопыга», — но подхватывает под ягодицы, приподнимая, и она оплетает его ногами за пояс.

_В-пятых, если вдруг захочется — достаточно просто задрать подол._


End file.
